Raspberyl
Raspberyl is a main character in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. She is the only main character who can become a weapon during magichange Story Main Storyline Raspberyl is the childhood friend of Mao, who goes by the nickname Beryl. When the player first encounters her, she thoroughly introduces herself as such, and further refers to herself as the "Heroine of the game." She then challenges Mao to a fight, both in an attempt to protect Almaz from him, and to maintain her status as "badass" by keeping him from becoming a hero. After she is defeated, she claims to have not been using her true power, and flees under the excuse of having to get back to class. She later returns for a second attempt when Mao ventures into his heart, this time trying to "rescue" Almaz. Mao is flabbergasted that she managed to enter without his permission, but she confidently states it's because he had opened his heart to her (to his irritation). Almaz attempts to protest this rescue attempt, but Beryl simply takes this as Stockholm Syndrome and attacks anyway. However, she is bested once again, and promptly flees in order to keep curfew. When Mao starts his journey to find ways to open his heart, she appears to him once more and opts to go along with him. He protests, but isn't able to stop her from following. She is later kidnapped by the School Board for her delinquent behavior, prompting her friends to request Mao's aid. He initially refuses, but relents under the guise of assaulting the PTA. During their efforts, they apparently encounter Beryl again. However, it is a ruse, and Mao is surprisingly able to tell. The others attribute this to Mao acknowledging Beryl as his true rival, although he considers it a lucky guess. Eventually, they're able to find their way to her, and with Mr. Champloo's help, free her. When they return to school, Mao becomes the Freshman class president, having won much of the class over for rescuing Beryl. The Vatos brothers reveal that many of them wished to rescue her themselves, having been saved by her multiple times, but were afraid of being labeled as delinquents. She later comes to aid Mao when Almaz's tampering of his heart causes him to change personalities. In doing so, she has to skip class, which would deprive her of goal of super delinquency. However, she doesn't mind, as she sees aiding her rival to be of far greater importance. Luckily for her, though, she later discovers she already has enough credits to graduate anyway, and becomes one of the Evil Academy's first alumni. She then permanently joins the party. Beryl also meets Sapphire, who had joined the party before her. Amusingly, she finds Beryl to be irresistibly adorable, and can't stop herself from hugging her (much to Beryl's embarrassment). She continues to fight alongside Mao and the others, and is present for the revelation that Geoffrey isn't all that he seems to be. All this time, he was, in fact, Super Hero Aurum: a legendary hero who a "badass" like her could aspire to be. She is as confused as the rest of the party on his character reversal, but opposes him nonetheless. She proves to be a steadfast ally to Mao, even coming with him to invade a human world, something which she (and most of the party) don't agree with. Before their eyes, however, Mao begins losing himself to the pure evil within him. He almost releases it completely in a rush of power, but Beryl suddenly hugs him from behind in an attempt to calm him. Her friends plead for her to resist, but she refuses, stating that only a rival like her would be able to stop him. Sure enough, she is able to bring him back to his senses. Unfortunately, their celebration is cut short when Almaz suddenly dies not soon after. Beryl is stunned into disbelief. She and the others aren't able to mourn his passing, however, as a Dark Mao manifests outside of Mao's body. They are forced to suppress when this evil entity attempts to overpower Mao for his body. Upon his defeat, he is absorbed back into the original's body. Finally being able reflect on Almaz's death, Mao expresses only anger, which the others mistake for apathy. Beryl, however, sees that this was her rival's own way of mourning, and comforts him in a similar manner. Following his sudden revival, the group reunites, and abandon the notion of invading the human world in favor of punishing Aurum directly. When confronting him throughout the finale, Beryl frequently mocks Aurum, and points out he is nothing like the hero is supposed to be. She even states that she can't believe she would ever want to model herself after him. Even after he uses his final form, she merely calls it "lame." Following his defeat, she and the others briefly stay with Mao as he reconciles with his father, eventually deciding to leave when she sees this should be a private moment. In the epilogue, Beryl is seen continuing her delinquent behavior. Alternate Endings There are several alternate endings which change her ultimate fate. In the Raspberyl ending, where the player loses to her in any of the fights against her, she achieves her dream of being the greatest delinquent. Many accomplishments become attributed to her name, including negotiating a peace between two warring overlords, and creating a device that generates power from friendship. In a closing narration, it is revealed that she passed away peacefully in her sleep at the age of 10,108. Her list of achievements are given afterward, and include having 5,097,149 demon friends and 666 human friends. In the "human world" ending, an alternate chain of events occur during Mao's attempted invasion of the human world. Rather than Mao's darkside, his True Heart manifests, and attempts to stop his host's hatred from consuming himself. This convinces the others to try and suppress his evil as well. However, Almaz's sudden death interrupts them, and Mao leaves for the human world in apathy. Unlike the original storyline, he is never revived. Beryl follows Mao to the human world, and attempts to talk him down. However, the rest of the party members are convinced that only violence will work, as they have been tricked by Aurum into thinking Mao had lied and betrayed them all this time. Mao defeats them, and Beryl apparently flees back to the Netherworld. However, just as Aurum is about to draw out Mao's evil, Beryl returns and attempts to placate him, having learned the truth. In a mirror to the original scene, she does so by hugging Mao from behind. It proves ineffective, and an irritated Aurum fatally wounds her. Dying, she apologizes to Mao for not believing in him, and that she won't be able to bother him any more. She promises to be waiting for him in the afterlife, and dies from her injuries. Her death becomes the tipping point for Mao, who unleashes his darkness and easily kills Aurum in revenge. Unfortunately, he had no conscience left and was consumed by his rage. The recently deceased Geoffery narrates that in the end there was nothing; no Netherworld, no Human World, no Celestia. Raspberyl Mode A recent DLC for Disgaea 3 allows for a sidestory, following Raspberyl. During one of the updates of the Game's software, a trailer for this "Raspberyl Mode" was added however in truth the trailer was nothing but parodies and randomness with 99.9% of what was shown not actually be in the mode. In Raspberyl Mode, she is tired of what Mao is doing to the Academy during his time as Dean and decides to become a Teacher. She is joined by Kyoko Needleworker, Asuka Cranekick and Mr. Champloo when she starts. She soon finds Almaz and Sapphire having an argument and after beating them makes them her students. She also beats Master Bigstar, Salvatore, The Vato Bros. and Gold Knuckle, making them her students as well. During her time as a teacher, she goes to the department of education to make amends with the School Board President only to get into a battle with her. The School Board President not only fights with the PTA squad she has but is also accompanied by Overlord Zetta (having found him in the library). After she beats the School Board President, everyone starts to think that she is becoming more like an Honor Student which is something she didn't want to happen. Later, she ends up seeing some Alien Dragons being attacked by Captain Gordon, Jennifer and Thursday. She helps out the Aliens and defeats Gordon and his crew (while also interrupting him during his introductions). Afterwords, Mao comes by to tell her that she just beat up Captain Gordon, Defender Of Earth, farther causing problems with everyone thinking she is becoming more and more like an Honor Student. It is soon revealed that the Alien Dragons were on their way to invade Earth and Raspberyl ended up helping them, causing her Delinquent Reputation to almost break in half. She then decides to go to Celestia to acquire the "Heart Of An Angel" so her Delinquent reputation would be restored and be even greater than before. However, the angels want nothing to do with her since she is a demon. They also claim that she is lying to herself as a person. Raspberyl however treks on, begging them to show her how to gain the Heart Of An Angel. During the cutscenes in this part of the mode, one angel comments that she hasn't seen determination this great since the last incident with Overlord Laharl. Eventually she meets with the self-proclaimed "Archangel" who turns out to be Flonne however since she is a Fallen Angel, she puts on a disguise that makes her look like her old Angel Trainee form. She then tells Raspberyl that she had the Heart Of An Angel all along and with that, Raspberyl goes back to Evil Academy only to find that Mao has cleaned the place up and started acting kind. Dumbfounded by this, Raspberyl and the gang go to find out what's going on. Geoffrey also volunteers to help out by unleashing his full power and becoming Super Hero Aurum once more (also making him a playable character). Personality She's considered a delinquent by Netherworld standards since she does good deeds and follows the rules. Like a typical delinquent, she speaks in a rough manner and refers to herself in a low-class manner. The reason she is pursuing the path of a delinquent is because she wanted to be unique compared to other demons, and therefore a "total badass." However, it is implied her kind and compassionate nature is insincere, and that she is still very much a demon. A strong example of this is during the group's discussion on opening Mao's heart, to which she is horrified by the idea of anyone doing it. This is further explored during her DLC sidestory. She also takes her position as Mao's rival very seriously, and is possibly the only character that can easily see past his honor student behavior. Her hobbies include participating in activities, volunteering, collecting Hellmarks, and pestering Mao (often forcing him to delinquent activities with her). She dislikes acting uncool and being just like everyone else. Her two subordinates, Asuka Cranekick and Kyoko Needleworker, are very loyal and want to help her achieve her goals. Her dream for the future is to become the Legendary Delinquent. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Demons Category:Non-human Category:Members of Dimitri's Assemble Category:Fourth in Command Category:Leader Category:Teenagers Category:Honorary Members of The League Of Villains